unova boys will have fun
by Diamond is so Deadly
Summary: ash ketchum is eager to go to the unova region when he gets there he gets an oshawott and meets a boy named trip they battle and trip invites ash over to his own house they mess around and become good freinds then they start to fall for eachother...
1. everything went so fast

Chapter 1

(I do not own any rights to pokemon characters or regions but i do own the story)

(It was a cold night ash ketchum is laying in his bed in pallet town of the kanto reigon)

Ash dear, says his mom, Are you ready to go to the unova region tomorrow?

Ash sits up in his bed prepering to answer her question:

Ya! I cant wait to meet all those new pokemon, I wonder what types there is, Probaly a dark pokemon with an awsome tail that is red and black (zorua) that would be awsome, I already know what type I want to start with too it is going to be the water type, I wonder what it is like.

Mom luaghs and says: If you wonder to much you wont be able to sleep and then what? =P

Ash: I guess you are right i should go to sleep.

Mom: Goodnight honey,love you.

Ash: I love you too mom ,Goodnight.

(The next morning he wakes up to see his faithful companion jumping on him)

Pikachu:

pika pika pikachu pika

(Wake up sleepy head dont you see that today is the day we restart our journey)

Ash: Alright alright im up pikachu, how did you sleep pikachu.

pika

(good)

Mom: Ash are you ready to go?

Ash: Yeah mom be out in a sec. ok?

Mom: Alright. Hurry up though.

Oak: Where is ash?

Mom: He is still gett...

Ash: Ready! pika

Mom: Nevermind?

Ash: Finally the unova region about time we got here.

(Ash jolts off the plane and too the profesors lab)

Juniper: Are you Ash Ketchum?

Ash: Yes i am. PIKACHU.'

Juniper: O so this is your pikachu. He is so cute. so i have three pokemon oshawott, tepig, and snivy. which one do you want?

Ash: the water one.

Juniper: ahhh so you want oshawott here you go.

Ash: thankyou.

Trip: hi are you ash?

Ash: yeah i am.

(trip thinking to himself)

(oh he is so cute i could just kiss him)

(trip talking to ash)

hey lets have a battle my snivy vs. your oshawott

Ash: oshawott atract

(they battle ash wins)

trip: hey want to come over to my house it is my own place just me.

(Ash thinking)

(mmmm he is so cute i wish we could be together forever)

Well that is the end of chapter one plz reveiw if you liked it and pitch me some ideas on wat to do next thankyou!


	2. truth or dare

unova boys will have fun

well like i said before i dont the pokemon series

let me give u a breif summary of the last chapter ash goes to unova with pikachu he got a oshawott battled trip. trip invited ash over to his house

well here we go...

chapter 2

(ash thinking)

(mmmm he is so cute i wish we could be together forever)

yea sure i would love to come over what time

trip: how about 11:30 am

ash: sure its 10 am right now so see u at 11:30

(they go seperate ways by the time that they are both out of sight of eachother they jump into the air and yell WOOHOO!)

ash: well pikachu lets go eat then ride some rides in front of the professors lab ok

pikachuu

worker: welcome too Mcdonalds how can i help you

yea i want your big mac and pikachu wants ur nugget tasting pokemon food

(11:00 am)

mmm that food was good so pikachu do you want too ride the stoutland or the pokeball rides

(11:25 am)

well lets go back to the feild we r goin to meet trip there

(11:27 am)

trip: oh ash your early

ash: yea so um where is your house

trip: follow me

ash: ok

(11:30 am)

trip: this is it

wow its huge

sure is

(they walk in)

want to play some COD (call of duty)

ash: yeah sure

(3 pm)

well im bored what do you want to do

trip: lets play truth or dare im first

ok

ash truth or dare

ash: dare

trip: switch clothes with me

ash: ok

ash: ok my turn truth or dare

trip: truth

ash: take off your shirt

trip: ok :)

(just at the sight of ash seeing trip gave him a boner but without a shirt he is going to be amazing)

trip: truth or dare

ash: dare

trip: take off all your clothes but undearwear

ash: ok (ash stips too underwear)

ash: my turn trip truth or dare

trip: dare

ash: trip your dare is to have sex with me

trip: ok

well thats the end of this chapter if you like reveiw btw the next chapter puts the m in mature it is a sex chapter so if you dont like then dont read there is goin to be alot of those chapters

ok so like i said please review tell me if i should continue

thanx =P


	3. The Sex Scene

**Authors Note:**

**Okay it has been almost two whole years since I updated this story.  
>I think that my skills as a writer has increased a lot. So I might reboot this story depending on if you all like this chapter. So please review or PM me. Thank you<strong>

**Last time on Unova boys will have fun, Ash and Trip played a game of Truth or Dare which caused Ash to get stripped down into his underwear while Trip sat and watched. Then Ash dared Trip to have sex with him and Trip happily agreed.**

**Ash: Okay Trip I dare you to have sex with me!**

**Pikachu: Pika-pi?**

**Ash: Sorry Pikachu, can you go wait in the other room for a while?**

**Pikachu: Pikachu! **

**(Pikachu scurried into the next room)**

**Trip: Okay Ash... how do you want to do this?**

**Ash: However you want, because I want you to be in control.**

**Trip: Okay.**

**Trip pulled Ash in for a peck of a kiss, but instead he got a make-out minute with Ash. He started rubbing Ash' ass. Ash got bored and pulled away. Then Ash moved down, unbuttoned Trips pants and slid them off.**

**All ash could see what Trips semi-hard member in his boxer briefs. Ash started licking Trips dick through his boxers. A loud moan came out of Trip. Ash then ripped off Trips boxers in awe of trips 6inch long member. Ash started rubbing his own dick as he put Trips into his mouth. Ash moved forward and backward with his head, but could only get half of trips dick into his mouth. But then trip pushed ash' head further onto his dick and thrusting in at the same time. With each thrust a loader moan came out of trip. But then ash pulled off, moved up to trips ear and whispered "fuck me now".**

**Trip did as asked. He pushed ash down onto his bed and took off his underwear. Trip saw how tight ash was. Then trip realized something. "ash, baby, I have no condoms or lube or anything to make this less painfull." ash replied "thats alright trip I want my first time to be raw.".**

**Trip was surprised by this. But he still did as ash wanted. He inserted one finger into ash' ass and a small moan came out. Then he inserted a second and an even louder moan came out. As he inserted the third finger ash moaned in pain. After about a minute or so trip pulled his fingers out. Aligned himself. Then inserted his dick in. ash screamed of pain and pleasure. Trip bent over and started kissing ash. Trip fully entered himself then started to pull out slowly. Then he pushed in a little fasted and pulled out. After 2 minutes trip had a steady rhythm going. With every thrust in a large moan would come out of ash.**

**Trip kept going and going and realized that from this angle he might be able to such ash' dick while fucking him. So he moved down and sure enough he was flexible enough to do it. So he started to suck and fuck ash. This went on for a while. Then ashed declared that he was going to cum. Trip said to ash "in unison" and ash agreed. Trip put his mouth back on ashs member and started sucking and fucking again.**

**Ash released his cum into trips mouth, while trip released into ash ass. Trip swallowed and then kissed ash letting him taste his own cum.**

**Trip pulled out and layed next too ash. He looked over too ash and said "Want to be my fuck buddy?" and ash agreed.**

**This happened almost every night after that because trip decided to go an a journey with ash.**

**So what did you think? Please review and PM me. If you want me to make a different story. Just pm me and I will see what I can do.**

**And I have no rights to any pokemon character.**

**Thanks!**


	4. One shots?

**Hi, its dimon. I am thinking about a new story!**

**I am thinking for it to be either Digimon (any character... not sure yet), Pokemon (Ash and Gary), adventure time (Finn and Marshal lee), x men (Iceman and havoc), Austin and ally (Austin and Dallas), good luck charlie (gabe and p.j.) , or a Kickin' it (Jack and Jerry) one-shot.**

**If you like any of these pairings message me and I will start writing it! Thanks!**

**As always Thanks for reading,**

**LOVE YOU!**


End file.
